


The Bodyguard

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rape/Non-con Elements, movie star Castiel, stalker Alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean flipped through the folder with a frown. “Castiel Novak? You’re kidding, right?”Benny chuckled. “Not kidding. He’s being stalked, needs protection. His agent wants our best man on it, and brotha, that’s you.”Dean sighed. “Great. Babysitting some spoiled movie star is just how I want to spend my time.”“Well suck it up, buttercup. His agent is paying us an ass load of money to keep him safe.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta and bestie, maimalfoi  
This one is rough, so if you are triggered by rape, better not read it.

Dean flipped through the folder with a frown. “Castiel Novak? You’re kidding, right?”

Benny chuckled. “Not kidding. He’s being stalked, needs protection. His agent wants our best man on it, and brotha, that’s you.”

Dean sighed. “Great. Babysitting some spoiled movie star is just how I want to spend my time.”

“Well suck it up, buttercup. His agent is paying us an ass load of money to keep him safe.”

Dean stood up and grabbed the folder from where he’s tossed it. “Yeah, I get it. Not happy, but I get it.”

He turned to leave the office., mumbling, “Fucking prima donna” under his breath.

“I heard that!” Benny’s laughter followed him down the hall.

Castiel Novak seemingly had it all. He was talented, wildly popular and ruggedly handsome. He’d starred in the top-grossing Avengers movie just this year. Every movie he was in was guaranteed success. Fans adored him.

When he came out as gay, it didn’t hurt his popularity a bit. If anything, it made him more loved, more popular than before. For every right-wing Christian that railed against him, there were three gay men or adoring women to replace them.

He still went home alone every night. Sure, he had his pick of handsome men to attend functions with, (and his share of women who wanted to), but he went home alone. It was impossible to know which of them just wanted to be able to say they’d slept with him, which of them just wanted a sugar daddy to take care of them. It didn’t take many times of getting burned before he learned to avoid the fire.

He felt like his agent, Fergus Crowley, was overreacting. He’d gotten some weird letters, and a few hang up calls, sure. But when the presents started arriving at his door, Crowley got nervous. 

Castiel didn’t want a bodyguard, but Crowley insisted, and finally, he’d given in.

Castiel was just finishing his breakfast when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find a handsome (no, make that gorgeous) man standing there with a frown on his face.

“You must be the bodyguard.”

The guy frowned even more. “I am. Name’s Dean Winchester.” Dean held up his papers.

“Come in, Mr. Winchester. I was just finishing breakfast. Would you like anything?”

Dean followed Novak inside. He stood, looking around and taking in the layout of the room. Well, rooms. Castiel lived in a loft with a lot of open space. From where Dean stood, he could see the living area, the kitchen, a den and the balcony. 

He figured the bedrooms were back behind a partial wall.

“No thanks. I already ate.”

Castiel walked back to the table. “Coffee then?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.” He dropped his bag and followed Castiel.

Castiel got Dean a cup of coffee and they sat at the table.

Dean sipped his coffee while Castiel finished his toast. 

“So, how many bedrooms you got here?”

“Three, and two bathrooms.”

Dean looked around. “Any other rooms you can’t see from here?”

Castiel stood up and took his plate to the sink. “No, none.”

Castiel stood, leaning against the counter.

Dean looked at him. He was just as handsome in person as he was on the screen. More, maybe.

“How many people have keys?”

Castiel smiled. “Three. Myself, my agent and my brother.”

Dean was mildly surprised. “No employees? A maid, butler, anyone else?”

Castiel shook his head. “No one. I don’t have a maid or a  _ butler. _ ” The way Castiel said the word ‘butler’ showed his amusement at the question.

Dean finished his coffee. “You keep this place clean by yourself?”

Castiel frowned. “I enjoy cleaning. Is there a problem?”

Dean chuckled. “Nobody enjoys cleaning.”

Castiel frowned even more. “Well, I do. Is that going to be a problem?”

Dean held up a hand. “No, sorry. Just not used to celebrities doing their own housework.”

Castiel huffed, and turned to wash his plate.

“Gonna look around, if that’s okay.”

Castiel nodded without turning around.

Dean wandered around the open area, looking at photos and books. Then he went around the wall and found a hall. There were four doors, and he opened one. It was obviously a guest room. The next door was a bathroom, then another guest room. 

The last door was Castiel’s bedroom. Dean went in and walked around. It was neat, the bed made and not a speck of dust was anywhere. He opened one door and it led to a walk-in closet. He shut the door and opened the other one.

The bathroom was huge. It had a shower with glass walls, a big claw foot tub and a long counter with two sinks and two mirrors.

He left the bathroom and walked to the window. It was big, and when Dean pulled the curtains apart, he saw a clear view of the building across the street.

_ Gonna have to keep an eye out for that. _

When he walked back to the living area, Castiel was sitting on the couch, reading some papers. Dean recognized it as a script.

“Find what you were looking for?” Castiel didn’t look up.

Dean sat down in a chair. “Just getting the lay of the land. That window in your bedroom, you ever open the curtains?”

Castiel looked up. “Every night. I like to open the window for the fresh air.”

Dean smirked. “Don’t tell me. You sleep naked.”

Castiel frowned. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yes I do.”

Dean chuckled. “Everything is my business now. And there is a clear view in from the building across the street. It would be perfect for some nude photos, or a clear shot if someone wanted to shoot you.”

Castiel looked genuinely shocked. “I.. I never thought about photos. But why would anyone want to shoot me?”

Dean shrugged. “Don’t know. Now, you still got those presents that showed up at your door?”

Castiel took a deep breath, then nodded. “Crowley made me keep them to show you.”

Dean smiled. “Good. Go get them.”

Castiel left the room and came back with three boxes. He sat them on the coffee table. Dean moved to the couch and took one.

Inside was a cock ring. Dean glanced up at Castiel, who stood there frowning.

He took the next box and opened it. There was a huge rainbow dildo. Now Castiel blushed.

There was a crop in the last box. Dean closed it and looked at Castiel.

“You into BDSM?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, I’m not.”

Dean pushed the boxes away. “Well, someone thinks you are. Or at least wants you to be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean took the bedroom closest to the living space. First, he was sure he could hear anyone trying to get in, and second, he felt that having a guest room between him and Castiel’s bedroom was just a good idea. They both needed a little privacy.

He sat down on the couch with the box of letters Castiel had gotten in the past six months, plus the printouts of the threatening emails he’d received. It was a daunting amount.

Dean started with the emails. The majority were from fundamentalist Christians railing about Castiel being gay, saying he was going to hell and needed to repent his unholy ways.

There were a few, however, that Dean sat aside. 

As Dean went through them, one name stood out. Castiel had gotten a lot from this guy. They started out all lovey, about how much this guy loved Castiel and knew they’d be good together. But as time went on, and Castiel didn’t respond to him, they got progressively nastier.

_ ‘You’re just like all the rest of them! You think you’re too good for the likes of me. I’ll show you. I’ll make you see.’ _

They were all signed, ‘Michael, the avenging angel’.

Dean picked up the last one and went to where Castiel was reading the script. 

“Cas, do you have any idea who this ‘Michael’ is?”

Cas sat down the script and shook his head. “Not a clue.”

Dean walked back to the stack of letter and sat back down. He read some of the letters. Again most were just critical of what they called his ‘immoral lifestyle’. There were the usual proposals of marriage, from both men and women. But there were some threatening there as well.

Dean was about half way through when Castiel told him lunch was ready.

Dean got up and walked to the kitchen area.

“Look, Mr. Novak, you don’t have to cook for me.”

Cas smiled. “Call me Cas, please. And it’s no trouble, I was going to eat anyway.”

Dean nodded. “Call me Dean, then. And thanks.”

Lunch was amazing. There was a thick, juicy cheeseburger and home made potato wedges. 

“Man, this is great!”

Castiel smiled. “I’m going to have to start watching what I eat soon. Can’t have a bulge in the Captain America suit. It shows everything.”

Dean grinned. “I bet it does.”

Castiel’s face got just the tinge of red.

Dean took the beer that Castiel offered him.

“Has anyone ever tried to get fingerprints off those letters?”

Castiel furrowed his brow. “No, never was a reason to.”

Dean nodded. It was what he’d figured.

“Listen, the next fan letter you get, don’t open it. Let me, okay?”

Castiel tilted his head. “Dean, you do realize I get between thirty and fifty a day, right?”

Dean sighed. “I didn’t realize it was so many, but I still want to look at them first.”

Castiel nodded. “Whatever you say.”

After lunch, Dean went back to the letters and Castiel made some phone calls. Dean was reading one when he looked up and Castiel had the front door open.

“Whoa. What’s going on, Cas?”

Castiel turned to him. “I’m just going to go get the mail.”

Dean stood up. “No, you’re not. At least, not alone.”

Cas frowned. “I’m perfectly safe in the building, Dean. I’ve been getting my own mail all along.”

Dean shrugged. “That was before you hired me to keep you safe. Now, I’m either going with you or I’m going by myself. Your call.”

Castiel huffed. “This is ridiculous. I’m perfectly safe in my own building.”

Dean crossed his arms and stood there.

Castiel sighed. “Fine, come on.”

Castiel lived on the fourth floor. They took the stairs down to the first floor and Castiel walked to the mail boxes. He put a key in one and took out a bundle of mail.

Dean looked around the foyer and then held his hand out. Castiel sorted through the mail and handed a bundle to Dean. Dean took them by the edge and they walked back up the stairs.

“Don’t you ever take the elevator?”

Castiel laughed. “Nope. It’s good cardio.”

When they got back to the loft, Dean went and got some gloves and a letter opener. He sat down and opened the letters.

Most of them were the usual gushy stuff, all about how much they loved Castiel and that they were his biggest fan.

But one was ominous. It merely said, “Faggot, you’re dead.”

Dean put it back in the envelope and then got a bigger one. He put the envelope inside it and put it aside.

He called Benny, telling him he had a letter to be fingerprinted, and that he needed some trace done on some emails. Benny said he’d stop by later. 

Benny arrived about an hour later. Dean introduced him to Castiel.

“Cas, this is my supervisor and best friend, Benny LaFitte.”

Castiel shook Benny’s hand and then Dean gave Benny the letter and the copy of the email. They talked for a bit, then Benny left.

The rest of the day was quiet. At dinner, Castiel told him he had plans for the next night.

“Okay, what and with who?”

Castiel sighed. “It’s a date. I don’t want you tagging along.”

Dean snorted. “Well, get used to it. Wherever you go, I go.”

Castiel stood looking at him.

Dean added, “It’s non-negotiable.”

Castiel shook his head. “This is so stupid. I’ll cancel the date.”

Dean was quick to say that wasn’t necessary.

Castiel sighed again. “You don’t understand. He was coming here. I was going to cook for him.”

It dawned on Dean. Castiel was intending to have sex with whoever it was. “Oh. Well, sorry.”

Castiel turned to go back to the kitchen. “Yeah, I’ll bet.”

Dean noted the sarcasm. He sat and thought about cock-blocking Castiel. It was necessary. They guy had it all. He was gorgeous, talented, rich… he could get any man he wanted into his bed, Dean was sure of it. Spoiled. That’s the word that came to Dean’s mind. He didn’t have any time for spoiled rich guys. He was going to do his job, even if it meant Castiel had to become celibate. 

Later that day, Dean was coming out of the bathroom when he heard Castiel on the phone. He stopped to eavesdrop.

“The guy’s a total dick. I’m never going to have sex again as long as he’s here. I want him gone, Crowley.” 

Dean knew Castiel was listening to Crowley talk.

Then, “Fine. But there has to be an end. I’m not going to live like this forever.”

Castiel hung up and Dean strolled out to the living area.

“Everything okay?”

Castiel glared at him and walked away. Dean chuckled to himself.

The rest of the day passed quietly. Dinner was excellent, Castiel spent the evening watching a movie with Dean. They didn’t talk much. 

When Castiel said he was going to bed, Dean smiled.

“Stay away from the window.”

Castiel looked shocked. “I need the window open, I can’t sleep without it.”

Dean sighed. “Fine, let me do it.”

They walked to the bedroom, and Castiel stood as Dean pulled the curtains back. He looked out at the building across the street. He thought he saw movement from a dark window. He stood for a moment, waiting, but nothing else happened. He opened the window and closed the drapes.

Dean woke up to Castiel yelling his name. He jumped up, swearing, and ran out to the living area. Castiel was standing at the door, which was open.

“I was getting the paper, and it was just there.”

Castiel pointed at a box. Dean went to grab gloves and put them on as he walked to the door.

Dean picked up the box and carried it to the coffee table, Castiel trailing behind.

Dean carefully took off the brown wrapping paper. It didn’t have any writing on it.

Then he opened the box.

Inside, there were nipple clamps laying in a bed of tissue paper. There was a small, typewritten note. 

It just said, ‘You’d look so good in these.’


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel stared at the clamps. “Well, this just proves whoever is doing this doesn’t know me at all.”

Dean looked up at him. “Why do you say that?”

Castiel smiled. “If I were into BDSM, I’d be the Dom, I would never be the submissive.”

He turned and walked away, leaving Dean to imagine it. He smiled at the mental picture his mind concocted.

He called Benny and told him he needed the package to be fingerprinted. Benny said he’d send someone by for it in an hour.

Dean walked to the kitchen, where Castiel sat, making a grocery list.

“So, a Dom, huh?”

Castiel looked up at him with a feral smile. “I like it when men do what I tell them to do.”

Dean felt his cock twitch. He sat down and looked at the list.

“We’re going shopping, I take it?”

Castiel nodded. “We are. We need some things.”

Dean told him that as soon as the box was picked up, they could go.

Kevin Tran arrived forty-five minutes later. He stood at the door when Castiel opened it, stammering what a huge fan he was.

Dean walked up behind Castiel. “Stop gushing, Kevin. You sound like one of Cas’ stalkers. Come on in, the box is on the coffee table.”

Kevin blushed and nodded. He walked to the table and put on gloves. 

When Kevin was gone, Dean told Castiel they could go shopping.

They got to the parking garage that was under the building, and when Castiel started walking towards his car, Dean stopped.

“Nope. Not going in that.”

Castiel turned and looked at him. “What’s wrong with my car?”

Dean shook his head. “Let me see.” he ticked reasons off on his fingers.

“One, it’s a douche car. Two, only tree huggers drive those. And three, and most important, it’s a death trap.”

Castiel’s frown deepened as Dean talked. “My car is not douchey! It’s eco-friendly. And it’s not a death trap! It’s one of the safest cars made today.”

Dean shook his head again. “We’re going to take my car, and that’s final.”

As he led Castiel to his classic sixty-seven Chevy Impala, he rolled his eyes, and said in a sing-song voice, “It’s eco-friendly.”

“Oh shut up, Dean.” When Castiel saw Dean’s car, he snorted loudly.

“You obviously don’t care about the environment.”

Dean opened the riders door. “I care, but I happen to want to survive an accident. And I am a lover of classic cars. Get in.”

Castiel got in grumbling. Dean ignored him.

When they got to the store Castiel said he shopped at, they got out. They had to stop so that Castiel could give a couple an autograph and take a picture, but other than that, they made it into the store. Castiel grabbed a cart and they walked the aisles.

Castiel was feeling the avocados. He told Dean to go to the butcher case and pick out a couple of steaks. Dean had a clear view of Castiel in the produce aisle, so he went to get the steaks.

A young woman asked him what he needed. He smiled at her. “Well, let me see, darlin’. I guess I need a couple of T-bones.”

She smiled at him. “Are you here with Castiel?”

Dean nodded and glanced at the guy, making sure he was still where Dean could see him.

“Are you his boyfriend?”

Dean looked back at her, shocked. “What? No, we’re just… friends.”

The woman smiled and winked at him. “I get it, just friends.”

Steaks in hand, Dean walked back to Castiel. “Just a heads up, the chick behind the meat counter thinks we’re dating.”

Castiel eyed him. “And that’s a bad thing? Are you embarrassed by someone thinking we could be involved?”

Dean was shocked. “What? No! I wasn’t embarrassed. I just thought you’d want to set her straight.”

Castiel put his hands on this hips. “Why, Dean? Why would  _ I _ need to straighten her out? If you’re so offended, you do it. Jesus, leave it to Crowley to pick a homophobe.”

Dean saw red. “I am  _ not _ a homophobe! Jesus, are you always this touchy, princess?”

Castiel raised his voice. “ _ Princess?! _ You’ve got some nerve…”

“Come on, Cas. You don’t want some busybody filming this on their phone.”

Castiel looked around. “Yeah, let’s go. Just finish the shopping and go home.”

He grabbed the cart and pushed it down an aisle, with Dean following.

Castiel got the rest of the things on the list, paid for them and Dean put them in the car. Castiel hadn’t spoken a word. 

When they were both in the car, Dean took a deep breath. “Cas, look. I didn’t mean anything by what I said. I just thought you’d want to clear the air and tell her I wasn’t your boyfriend. I don’t care if she thinks we’re together, hell, it makes me look like a real stud.”

Castiel chuckled. “A real stud, huh?”

Dean blushed a little. “Well, yeah, being with a hot shot actor? Them’s street creds, Cas.”

Cas laughed at that. “Okay, Dean, I apologize for my attitude. I’m not cool with anyone who acts like a homophobe. I get that you weren’t, but I thought you were.”

Dean nodded. “I could have worded it better.”

Things were a lot more pleasant after that. Dean and Castiel carried the bags up the stairs (Castiel still took the stairs) and Dean let him put things away. He sat down and called Benny.

“There weren’t any fingerprints on the box Dean. Fucker wore gloves.”

Dean sighed. “Great. I was hoping you were going to tell me the cops were arresting him”

Benny sighed. “No such luck. There weren’t any on the letter, either. Kevin is still trying to trace the emails. He used a couple of proxies.”

“Of course he did. Fuck this fucker. I’m convinced he’s dangerous.”

“I agree. Stay on Castiel like white on rice, brotha.”

Dean assured him he was going to do just that, and they hung up.

Castiel cooked the steaks out on the balcony. There was a glass table and chairs, and they ate outside. Dean drank a beer and sat back. “Damn, that was good. Thanks, Cas. You’re a hell of a cook.”

Castiel smiled. “I had to learn before I got my first acting job. I was starving.”

Dean laughed. “That’s the typical story with actors. First they’re starving, then they’re rich.”

Castiel laughed. “Take my word for it, rich is better.”

They spent the night sitting outside, looking at the view and the stars. Castiel went to bed, and Dean checked every window and door, as well as opening the bedroom window for Cas.

He left his bedroom door cracked open, so he could hear if anyone broke in. He laid on the bed, thinking about Castiel until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, another box arrived, this time containing a pair of handcuffs and rope. The typewritten note said,  _ ‘I want to see you tied to my bed, at my mercy.’ _

Castiel paled a little when he read that. Dean called Benny.

“We need to get this fucker. I have a plan.”

There was no place to hide where the guy wouldn’t see him, if Dean wanted to watch Castiel’s door. So it was decided that Dean would hang out in the lobby, all night, and watch for someone coming in with a box. When he told Castiel the plan, Castiel nodded.

“You should take a nap, then.”

Dean chuckled. “I’ve stayed up for thirty-six hours straight in the past. I’ll be fine.”

Castiel looked skeptical, but said okay.

The day progressed, and then it was midnight. Dean left Castiel with Cain, another one of the company bodyguards. Dean dressed very casually, in soft jeans with tears and an old Zeppelin T shirt.

Castiel looked him up and down with a slight smile.

Dean left and went to the lobby and took a chair. He unfolded a newspaper, and pretended to read it. His eyes scanned the area.

Hours passed. He called once an hour to tell Cain he was still waiting. 

Then, about four in the morning, a guy walked in with a box. Dean called Cain and told him. Cain was supposed to watch through the peephole and call Dean if and when the guy left the box.

Dean paced the lobby, anxious. Then his phone rang. “He left it.”

That was all he had to hear. When the guy came out of the elevator, Dean pushed him against the wall.

“What the fuck, man?” The guy was obviously startled.

The guy was a lot younger than Dean expected him to be.

Dean growled, “Tell me about the box.”

The guy looked scared now. “Wh-what about it?”

Dean let him loose. “Where did you get the box?”

The guy sighed. “Some dude. I deliver them, early, and he pays me twenty-five a box.”

Dean frowned. “Who is he?”

“I honestly don’t know! I answered an ad on Craigslist. I never met him. He just tells me where the box will be, I go and get it. The money is always on top of the box. I didn’t think there was anything wrong, he just told me they were surprises for his lover.”

“And you didn’t think there was anything suspicious that you had to wear gloves?” Dean noticed the gloves when the guy walked in.

“I… I just thought he wanted the boxes to be clean, yanno? No dirty hands.”

Dean shook his head. “You’re an idiot. Do you know who lives in that loft?”

The guy shook his head.

“Castiel Novak.”

The guys’ eyes got huge. “Wait… what?  _ The _ Castiel Novak? Like Captain America Castiel Novak?”

Dean nodded.

“Fuck. This isn’t good, is it?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. Now, you’re going to call this guy.”

“I don’t have his number.”

“And why don’t I believe you? Call him. Tell him you think you’re being followed. You’re scared, and want to talk face to face.”

The guy sighed and fished his phone out. Dean watched him put in the number, and texted it to Benny.

The guy did what he was told, and arranged to meet at a local diner in an hour.

Dean called Cain and told him what was up. He told Cain to stay with Cas, and then he went with the guy to the diner. He sat in a corner booth where he could see whoever came in. The guy sat nervously at a table, looking around.

Suddenly the front window of the diner shattered. Dean watched the guy’s shirt get red with blood, and he fell forward. Dean jumped up, yelling, “Fuck!” He ran outside and looked up and down the street. There wasn’t a soul on the sidewalk. 

He went back inside and shouldered through the three people who were standing around the guy. “Call 911.”

The cook nodded, but the waitress said, “He’s dead.”

The cops were pissed and kept him in a interrogation room for hours. Castiel confirmed his story and Benny showed up to pick him up when he was finally released.

“The cops wanted to get involved, but Castiel got them to stand down. He told them we were capable enough, and he didn’t want the press getting wind of this. And that number went to a burner phone. He bought it under an alias. No way to trace it.”

Dean nodded. “Fuck. Take me back to the loft.”

When he got back, Castiel walked up to him with a worried look. “Are you alright, Dean?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine, just pissed. He killed that kid and all the kid was guilty of was wanting to make a few extra bucks. Now do you believe this guy is dangerous?”

Castiel nodded. “I do. Thank you for everything, Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “I need a shower and a nap. Cain, stay with him until I get up.”

Cain nodded. Dean went to take a shower. He fell into bed and was asleep in moments.

Dean woke up to the sound of a vacuum cleaner. It was dark out, so he’d been asleep a long time. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes.

When he walked into the living space, Cas was at the other end, vacuuming. Cain stood up and walked to Dean.

“He’s been cleaning all day. Says it relaxes him. He was pretty worried about you.”

Dean watched Cas and smiled. “He always does his own cleaning, he told me. I thought it was pretty weird for a big star like him, but I guess he was telling the truth.”

Cain nodded. “Well, I guess I’ll hit the road, since you’re up. But Dean, take it easy with him. He was really worried.”

Dean nodded. He thanked Cain and walked Cain to the door. Castiel saw them and turned off the vacuum.

“Dean, you must be starving. I’ll fix you something.”

Dean grinned. “Thanks, Cas.”

As Cas turned to go to the kitchen, he said, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Dean nodded. “I am too, Cas. The police are involved now that the kid got murdered. Benny will give them everything we got. They’ll get him. But I’m going to stay here until they do.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. 

Castiel went all out, fixing Dean a steak, baked potato and some asparagus. There was even a slice of pie for dessert.

“So, Dean, I’ve got a party I need to attend this weekend. It’s a whole thing to celebrate the next 

Avengers movie. It’s a must attend.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, Cas. I’ll get Benny to bring my tux.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was in the shower. He was definitely feeling the strain of staying with a drop-dead gorgeous actor like Castiel Novak. He hadn’t jacked off since he got here, feeling the need to stay alert even at night. But now he ran his hand down his soapy chest and pinched a nipple. He bit his lip to keep quiet, then ran his hand lower. His cock was filling rapidly.

He grabbed the base and gasped quietly. He ran his hand lightly up the shaft, and then squeezed his fingers tighter and began to pleasure himself. His mind wandered to Cas. He’d stared at the guy’s ass more than once. Cas had an amazing ass. Dean wondered how big Cas’ dick would be. He imagined it as at least seven inches long and thick. This was his daydream and he could imagine it any way he wanted to.

His hand sped up, fantasizing Cas over him. He was sure Cas would be bossy, demanding. Maybe he’d manhandle Dean. Dean moaned softly.

His other hand played with his nuts, then slid back. Dean spread his legs and let his index finger circle his hole. He came suddenly, hard. 

He used the detachable nozzle to clean the shower wall, and got out. He dried off with a sigh and dressed.

There wasn’t a box the next day, nor the next. The next day was the party. Castiel opened his laptop and checked his emails.

He gasped when there was one from Michael the avenging angel. He called Dean.

Dean came over and stood behind him. There was no heading, so Castiel opened it.

_ ‘You little shit. You called security and made me kill that boy. This is all your fault, Castiel. I tried to woo you but you ignored me. Mark my words, I’m going to take you and break you. Now, when you’re tied to my bed, I won’t be gentle. Until then… sleep well.’ _

Castiel looked stricken. Dean told him to get up, and he sat down. He printed a copy of it, then forwarded it to Benny, telling him to give a copy to the cops.

It was sent through a series of proxies, making it impossible for Dean to tell where it originated.

When Dean looked around, Castiel was sitting on the couch, his hands clasped between his legs and his head down. Dean walked over and sat down next to him.

“Cas, what’s up?”

Castiel looked at him, his face filled with pain. “Dean, if it wasn’t for me, that young man would still be alive. I’m responsible for someone’s death.”

Dean put his hand on Castiel’s arm. ‘“No, Cas, you aren’t. The stalker killed that guy. You aren’t to blame for that.”

Castiel stared at Dean’s hand. “Maybe if I’d taken it more seriously when it first started, none of this would be happening.”

Dean squeezed Castiel’s arm. “Man, you can drive yourself crazy thinking like that. You don’t know if you’d called us sooner the guy would be alive. It’s over and done with. Let it go.”

Castiel looked back at Dean. “Thanks, Dean.”

Dean took his hand back. “It’s nothin’ man. Just forget about it.”

Dean took a last look in the mirror. He adjusted his tie with a sigh and went to the living area. Castiel was standing there, and he looked up when Dean came in the room. His eyes took in Dean from top to bottom and back again. He smiled.

“You clean up very well, Dean.”

The vision of Castiel in a tuxedo took Dean’s breath away. “You don’t look too bad yourself, Cas.”

The party was crowded and there were several celebrities Dean recognized. He kept a close eye on Castiel, who was chatting with someone. A man came up to Dean and started a conversation. Dean tried to be polite, but he saw Castiel walking somewhere, so he politely excused himself and went to find Castiel. 

He figured finally that Castiel was in the bathroom. He was a little annoyed at how much time he’s spent trying to find the man. He opened the door to the bathroom and was caught up short by what he saw.

Castiel was leaning against the wall and there was a guy on his knees in front of him. Castiel had a hand full of the guy’s hair and was moving his hips in a way that told Dean he was fucking the guy’s mouth. Castiel was looking down, but then he glanced up and saw Dean. He smiled and winked. Dean backed out of the bathroom. 

He stood in front of the door, making sure no one tried to go in. His dick was threatening to get hard, so he thought about every disgusting thing he could to keep that from happening. Finally, the thought of Sam’s dog getting sick from something he’d eaten out of the garbage, and throwing up all over Sam’s living room did the trick.

When the door opened and Castiel came out, Dean whirled around to stand in front of him.

“Cas, what the fuck? What were you thinking?”

Castiel frowned. “I was thinking I wanted a blow job. You got a problem with that?”

Dean sighed. “I don’t care where you stick your dick. But I couldn’t find you, and that’s dangerous,. Next time, just let me know, okay?”

Castiel smirked. “Oh yeah, like I’m just gonna stroll up to you and say, ‘Hey! I’m going to go fuck some guy’s face, see you in a few.’ That would go over well.”

Dean just glared at him. Castiel sighed and went to get a drink. Dean turned and watched him walk away.

Castiel was standing at the bar. Dean was a little ways away, watching him. Suddenly there was a scream and a woman collapsed. Dean ran to her. She was out cold, and Dean told someone to call 911. When he stood up and turned to look at Castiel, there was no sign of him.

Dean ran to the bar, looking around. He asked the bartender if she’d seen where he went and she said she hadn’t. Dean began to roam the room, but there was no sign of Castiel anywhere.

He went to the lobby, frantically asking the desk clerk if he’d seen Castiel, and the guy said he hadn’t.

Dean ran to the back stairs, pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling Benny.

“Benny, Castiel’s gone! I can’t find him anywhere!”

There was no sign of him anywhere. Dean was frantic. He explained to Benny what had happened. Then he told the cops. But he felt like his world was imploding.

He really liked Castiel, really liked him. And Castiel was his responsibility. Now, that madman probably had him and Dean had no idea where they were.

Castiel turned when he heard the woman scream, and then he felt the gun jammed into his back. Hot breath was in his ear.

“Yes, it’s a gun. We’re going to walk out of here, nice and slow. If you give any signs whatsoever of what’s happening, I’ll kill you. You got that?”

Castiel nodded. He walked in the direction the man indicated. They left the room and went out into the lobby. The man led him to the elevators.

“They’re gonna think I took you out of here, and they’d be wrong. I got us a nice, quiet room.”

Castiel tried not to panic. Dean would know he was gone. Dean would come for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean interviewed everyone at the party to see if anyone saw the man who took Castiel, while the cops and Benny talked to people in the lobby and outside.

Dean finally found a woman who saw a tall, thin, older man walk out with Castiel. She said Castiel looked pale.

He took her to the cops, and they sent her to a sketch artist.

Dean was beside himself. Benny tried to calm him but wasn’t successful.

“Benny, he was my responsibility! I was in charge! I should have…”

Benny cut him off. “Dean, you didn’t do anything wrong. He obviously had this planned out to the minute. The woman who fainted was injected with something to knock her out. That’s a lot of risk and a hell of a lot of planning.”

Dean nodded, but that didn’t make him feel any better. They waited impatiently for the sketch to be done.

Castiel was tied naked to a bed. He’d struggled, but the man shot him up with something, and he woke up this way. His legs were bent and tied to his thighs, his wrists were bound and tied to the head of the bed. He groaned.

The man turned and smiled at him. “Well, look who’s awake! Welcome back to the world of the living, Castiel.”

Castiel felt panicked. “Who are you? What do you want with me?”

The guy walked over and stood next to the bed. He ran a finger down Castiel’s body and Castiel gagged and tried to pull away.

“My name is Alistair. And you know what I want. I’ve already done the taking you part, now it’s time for the breaking you part.”

Alistair began to take his clothes off. Castiel watched, scared. He wanted to yell, but he was afraid to. Alistair had several knives within reach on the dresser, and that was just what Castiel could see. He already knew the man had a gun.

Castiel was determined to live. He knew Dean and the cops would be looking for him. He prayed that Dean got here soon.

Alistair was naked now. His dick was hard, standing out from his body. Castiel looked at it and gagged again.

“Don’t throw up, Castiel. It’s so un-sexy.” He grabbed something from the dresser and walked to Castiel. They were nipple clamps and he pinched Castiel’s nipples and then put them on. Then he got a cock ring and grabbed Castiel’s dick. He began to jack him. It took a long time, but finally, Castiel got hard in spite of how repulsed he was. Alistair snapped on a cock ring that went around Castiel’s nuts as well as his cock. 

Castiel struggled, and he tried to kick Alistair when the man got between his bound legs.

“Now, now, Castiel, stop. I won’t hesitate to drug you again. I don’t care if your conscious or not. Of course, I’d prefer you conscious, but I really don’t mind fucking you if you’re out.

The words. ‘Fucking you,’ made Castiel’s heart beat wildly. He was so frightened, he thought he’s pass out.

Alistair grabbed some lube and slicked up his dick. Castiel watched him, eyes big.

“Of course, I use lube. I’m not an animal. I don’t want you all torn up this early in the game. Later? I’m not sure.”

In spite of the lube, when Alistair pushed in, it was so painful, Castiel yelled.

“Shush. I don’t want to have to gag you, but I will.”

Castiel bit his lip until it bled. Alistair raped him for what seemed like forever.

Castiel laid there, crying silently. Alistair had finally come, and pulled out. Now he was in the bathroom. Castiel prayed harder that Dean would find him before he was dead.

Alistair came out of the bathroom whistling. “That was almost as good as I imagined. Of course, my imagination had you willingly participating, but it doesn’t matter. I still enjoyed you, Castiel.”

He walked over and grabbed Castiel’s balls, squeezing and twisting them hard. Castiel gasped and bit his lip again.

Alistair walked to the dresser and came back with a huge dildo.

“Need a little time to recharge. I was surprised how tight you were. Figured you’d be all sloppy and stretched out from all the dick you’ve taken.”

Castiel growled, “Your mistake. I’m a top.”

Alistair laughed. It was an ugly sound. “A  _ top _ ? That’s rich, Castiel. I bet you shove your ass out for any man with a swinging dick.”

He shoved the dildo into Castiel, and Castiel screamed. He couldn’t help it.

Alistair swore and grabbed a ball gag. He forced it into Castiel’s mouth. Then he fucked Castiel hard with the dildo.

Dean was pacing the lobby like a caged animal. “Where the fuck is that sketch!”

Benny shook his head. “They’re going as fast as they can, Dean.”

Dean sat down with a huge sigh. “He could be dead, Benny.”

Benny put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t think that way, brotha.”

Dean bit back a sob. “I really, really liked the guy, Benny.”

Benny frowned. “How much do you like him, Dean?”

Dean turned to look at him. “I just… really like him.”

Benny shook his head and sighed.

Alistair raped Castiel again. He’d taken the ball gag off when Castiel promised not to make a sound.

Castiel begged him to take the cock ring off. “Just let me come, please… it hurts…” 

Alistair got a good laugh out of that.

Castiel began to think no one was coming, and that he’d die in this room. His mind wandered.

He thought about Dean. Handsome Dean. Strong, smart, sweet Dean. He’d kind of hoped they could begin dating when this was all over. Now, he’d never get the chance. A tear slipped out of his eye and ran into his ear.

When the cop brought the sketch, Dean snatched it out of his hands and ran to the front desk.

When the woman told them that it looked like the man who was in 513, Dean raced to the elevator.

He didn’t care who was following him, probably some cops and Benny. He ran down the hall until he found the room.

He stood back and kicked the door in. Alistair looked up, alarmed, and went to grab a knife. Dean hit him and Alistair went down. Then there was a cop standing over him, holding a gun.

Dean took two strides and he was at the bed. Castiel was bruised, naked, tied up.

Castiel looked up at him and smiled a little. “My hero. Took you long enough.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean hurried to untie Castiel’s legs and he winced when Castiel moaned when he straightened them out. There were deep indentations and bruises from the ropes. The he untied Castiel’s arms and helped him to lower then. He rubbed them, trying to get circulation into them.

He winced when he took the clamps off Castiel’s nipples and the cock ring from his dick.   
“ _ Where the hell are the EMTs _ ?” A cop told him that they were coming.

Dean had seen the blood under Castiel’s ass.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I’m so sorry.”

Castiel shook his head. “It isn’t your fault, Dean.”

Dean felt like crying. “It  _ is _ ! It is my fault. I was supposed to protect you.”

Castiel smiled. “You did your best, and you saved me. He was going to kill me when he was done with me.”

Dean hugged Castiel as best he could. Castiel was still laying on the bed. But Castiel hugged him back.

The cops let Alistair put on pants and a shirt, and led him out in handcuffs. The EMTs arrived and put Castiel on a stretcher. Dean followed them to the ambulance and rode with them to the hospital.

Castiel reached out and Dean took his hand in the ambulance.

Castiel’s vitals were good. They started an IV and got to the hospital. Dean trailed along behind the stretcher and into the room. A nurse came in and put Castiel in a gown, and they waited for the doctor.

The doctor came in as soon as the nurse left. She wanted to examine Castiel and asked Dean to step out.

He paced the hall, listening to the staff excitedly talking about how Castiel Novak the actor was there.

The doctor finally came out and walked up to Dean.

“How is he?”

The doctor smiled at him. “Doing remarkably well, considering. He has some anal tearing, and he’s very bruised. But he’ll make a full recovery. I did a full STD panel and sent blood for an HIV test. I want to keep him overnight for observation, but he should be able to go home tomorrow.”

“Oh thank god. Thank you doc.”

They shook hands and Dean went back in the room. They came shortly after to move Castiel to a private room. When he was settled, Dean took a seat.

“You can go home, Dean, I’m fine.”

“I am  _ not  _ leaving you.”

Castiel smiled. He was sleepy from the pain meds they’d given him and drifted off to sleep. Dean sat, watching him. He was scared, more scared than he’d ever been in lis life. He was just grateful that Castiel was okay. He fell asleep in the chair.

He woke up to the sound of the bed rail dropping. He sat up, and Castiel was sitting on the side of the bed.

“Whoa, what are you doing?”

Castiel huffed. “I have to piss. I’m going to the bathroom.”

Dean jumped up and offered his hand. “Let me help you.”

Castiel smiled. “Gonna shake it for me?”

Dean nodded. “If you need it, yeah.”

Castiel laughed. He shuffled to the bathroom with Dean rolling the IV stand. Dean noticed the small spot of blood on the ass of Castiel’s gown. He looked away.

He gave Castiel his privacy but kept the door ajar. When Castiel came out, he trailed him back to the bed, and helped him get his legs in. Pulling up the bed rail, he pulled his chair closer and sat back down.

“Cas, I hate what he did to you. I’m so sorry, man…”

Castiel held up a hand. “Dean, stop. You did your best to keep me safe, even when I didn’t believe there was a real threat. It’s over, and I just want to try and forget about it.”

Dean sighed. “You may need to talk to someone about it, Cas. Shit like this doesn’t just go away.”

Cas turned away. “I’m tired, Dean. Go home. I’m fine.”

Dean sat back. “I’m not leaving. Go back to sleep.”

He listened to the steady sound of Castiel breathing.

When an aide brought Castiel a tray for breakfast, Dean ran downstairs and grabbed a sandwich and some coffee and carried it back to Castiel’s room. Castiel was pushing things around with his fork.

“Eat, Cas. You need your strength.”

Castiel frowned. “Not hungry.”

Just then, the doctor came in. “Good news. You don’t have any STDs. I’m releasing you with antibiotics, just to be safe. There will be a list of therapists included with your discharge papers. Seriously consider seeing someone. PTSD is a bitch.”

Castiel thanked her. Dean got out Castiel’s dress slacks and the white shirt from his tux. When a nurse came in and took out his IV, Dean handed them to Castiel, and left to let him get dressed.

Dean called Benny for a ride. 

When they got back to Castiel’s loft. Castiel went and took a shower and changed his clothes. Dean thanked Benny and told him that he was going to stay with Castiel. Benny nodded.

“Probably a good idea.”

Dean made coffee and got them both a cup. When Castiel came out, his hair still wet, Dean held out the cup. Castiel took it and they sat on the couch together.

Castiel stared into his cup. “Dean, you can leave, I don’t need a bodyguard anymore.”

Dean sighed. “I’m not here as your bodyguard, Cas. I’m here as your friend. And I’m not leaving, so get used to it.”

Castiel turned his head and looked at Dean. “Why? Why are you here as my friend?”

Dean tried to smile. “I thought we were friends. Maybe not besties, but I like you, Cas. I want to be here for you.”

Castiel frowned. “If you’re here because you feel guilty, you can go.”

Dean felt a little angry. “I’m not here because I feel guilty, damn it! I’m here because I care about you, you idiot!”

Castiel tilted his head. “You…  _ care _ about me?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, Cas, I do. I get that I’m probably just the hired gun to you, but I really like you. As a person.”

Castiel laughed, and Dean turned to look at him, shocked.

“Just a hired gun? Now who’s the idiot? You’re a lot more than that to me, Dean. I… care about you too.”

Dean smiled. “Good. That’s good, Cas. You just need to heal up. Maybe we can… I don’t know. Go on a date?”

Castiel grinned. “I’d like that, Dean. I’d like that a lot.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dean finally got to prove he could cook when he made them lunch. Castiel declared it delicious. After lunch, Castiel said he was tired and went to lie down.

Dean sat in the living room, going through his emails on his phone.

He was responding to his brother when he heard Castiel yell. He threw down his phone and ran to Castiel’s bedroom. He threw open the door and ran in.

Castiel was having a nightmare. He yelled and thrashed around on the bed. Dean sat on the bed and put a hand on Castiel's arm.

“Cas… Cas! Wake up!”

Castiel startled awake with a wild look on his face.

“You were having a nightmare, man. You’re safe.”

Castiel started to cry. Dean was taken aback. He didn’t know what to do. So he hugged Castiel to him.

Castiel threw his arms around Dean and sobbed into his chest. Dean rubbed circles with his fingers on Castiel’s back and cradled Castiel’s head with his other hand. He just kept whispering things like ‘it’s okay, you’re safe,’ and ‘I’ve got you,’ over and over.

Castiel’s crying stopped but he still hid his head in Dean’s chest.

He lifted his head and smiled grimly. “Really sexy, huh?”

Dean smiled at him. “Hey, you’re entitled.”

Castiel looked away. “I’m not going to press charges.”

Dean was so taken aback he was speechless for a moment.

“What? You’ve got to! You can’t let him get away with what he did to you. Why would you say that?”

Castiel looked back at him, his face contorted with anger. “I can’t let what he did to me become public. I’d be ruined. No one is going to hire the actor that got raped repeatedly. Some Captain America that would be. I can’t testify in open court. I can’t press charges.”

Dean felt actual pain in his chest. “Look, Cas. What he did was… terrible. But if you let him get away with that, he might just come for you again. Or some other guy. He’s a sexual predator and a sadist. Psychotic. You’ve got to press charges.”

Castiel looked away again. “I can’t.”

Dean cupped Castiel’s chin and turned his face back. “Cas, I’ll be with you every step of the way. No one is going to think less of you for what happened.”

Castiel huffed. “Dean, get real. There’s going to be people who say, _ ‘Hey, he’s a fag. Can fags even  _ get _ raped?’  _ Then there’s the people who say because I’m gay it was God’s will. What are parents going to tell their kids? No, Dean, just no.”

Dean sighed. “Just please, give it a few days. Sleep on it. It’s really fresh right now. Don’t make a decision today.”

Castiel nodded. “Fine, Dean, but I’m not going to change my mind.”

Dean sat back and rubbed his eyes. What Cas was telling him was all too realistic. He hated it, he hated what Alistair did to Cas, he just hated it all. 

Dean went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He grabbed his phone and called Benny

  
  


.

“Benny you’ve got to tell the cops they need to either get that fuck to confess or make a deal. Cas doesn’t want to press charges and I can’t say I blame him. But unless they want him to go free, they’re gonna have to make a deal.”

Benny said he’d do what he could. Dean waited until the pot was finished and got them both a cup of coffee. He carried Cas’ to him.Castiel thanked him and took a sip.

“Dean, you really don’t have to stay with me. I’m sure you have responsibilities that need your attention.”

Dean shook his head. “Right now, you’re my only responsibility. Stop trying to get rid of me.”

Castiel chuckled. “I’m not Dean. But I’m not a child. I don’t need babysitting.”

Dean frowned. “Dude, I’m not babysitting you! I just don’t think you should be alone right now.”

Cas sighed and drank his coffee.

Later that day, Castiel got a call confirming that he didn’t contract any STDs. That was a relief.

Castiel had another nightmare that night. Dean woke him up, and held him. When Castiel stopped panting and shaking. Dean sat back.

“Cas, I think you should see a therapist.”

Castiel frowned. “That’s out of the question, Dean. I’m not going to  _ see _ anyone.”

Dean sighed. “Fine. You are the most stubborn man I’ve ever met. But you need to talk about it. Holding it in isn’t good.”

Castiel looked away. “What do you want to hear, Dean? How he raped me, what if felt like? How he tortured me, how he shoved… “ Cas bit back a sob. “How he shoved things into me? What he said while he was doing it? What part do you want to hear about?”

Dean pulled Cas into another hug. “Shhh, it’s okay. You can tell me anything, you understand? Tell me everything or tell me nothing, I’m not going to leave you.”

Cas took a shuddering sigh. “Dean, you’re not a therapist.”

Dean sat back. “No, I’m not, Cas, but I am your friend.”

Cas pulled away, and sat with his back against the headboard. He sat there so long, Dean figured he wasn’t going to say another thing.

But then… “He hurt me. He enjoyed hurting me. Why would he do that?”

Dean sighed. “He’s a psycho, Cas. he gets off on pain, control… he enjoys controlling people and making them hurt. I don’t know why people get like that, they’re probably just born wrong. Or maybe they had a bad childhood. But whatever it is, they’re just twisted, Cas. he was twisted.”

Cas sat and listened. He nodded. “Control. That’s the real issue. He controlled me. He did things to me to control me.”

Cas looked at Dean. “But I’m the person who is supposed to be in control. _ I _ decide what happens to me. I’m a top, Dean, you know what that means? I’m a top! He took my control and made me into a bottom for his sick pleasure. But I’m a top, damn it! At least, I used to be…”

“You still are, Cas.”

Cas snorted. “Yeah, sure, who’s going to want me now? I’m damaged merchandise.”

Dean looked directly in Cas’ eyes.

“Me, that’s who. Top me, Cas, control me.”


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel looked at Dean like he’d suddenly grown another head. “What? I don’t need your pity fuck. And besides, aren’t you straight?”

Dean laughed. “Not exactly straight, Cas, I’m bisexual. And it wouldn’t be a pity fuck, man, I’ve been thinking about it since I met you. I just couldn’t… you know, explore the idea when I was working for you. But now, I’m off the clock and it’s pretty much all I can think about.” 

He watched Castiel’s face morph from shock, to amazement, and then… lust.

He suddenly found himself in a toe-curling kiss. Cas’ lips were warm and firm and plush and Dean wanted more. 

But he pulled back. “Wait a minute, Cas. Are you… I mean I didn’t mean to get something started that could hurt you. Don’t you need, maybe, more time to heal?”

Castiel smiled. “For what I have planned, I’m perfect, Now, shut up.”

Dean didn’t have much of a choice, because Castiel had his mouth on Dean’s and his tongue was exploring Dean’s mouth. Castiel pulled him down onto the bed and manhandled him onto his back, all without breaking the kiss. He pulled off Dean’s sleep pants and his own. 

Dean was going to let Castiel take the lead. He knew Castiel needed it, and to be honest, it was what he wanted too. He wanted Castiel to take him, do with him whatever he wanted to. Dean was a bit submissive. Oh who was he kidding, he was very submissive.

Castiel straddled Dean’s waist and kept kissing him, hard and insistent. Dean kissed back with everything he had. His cock was hard and he could feel Castiel’s cock against his side.

Castiel kissed down Dean’s throat and Dean turned his head to give him all the access he needed. Castiel nipped at his pulse point and Dean moaned.

Then Castiel was at his nipple, biting just a little then licking over it. He did the same to the other nipple and moved lower.

Castiel kissed down Dean stomach and Dean spread his legs. When Castiel got between them, Dean raised his legs. Castiel told him to reach under the pillow for the lube, and Dean handed it to Castiel. Castiel poured some on his fingers.

Then Castiel leaned over and took Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean gasped. Castiel sucked straight down, letting Dean’s cock go to the back of his throat. Dean grabbed a handful of sheet, just trying to hold on.

Castiel’s mouth was sinful. He sucked back up, looked at Dean, and pushed a finger into Dean.

Dean felt like his mind would explode. Castiel was sucking up and down on his cock and pushing his finger back and forth inside him. He didn’t know which to concentrate on. He made a squeaky sound that would have been embarrassing if he was in his right mind.

Castiel continued to suck Dean’s cock until he was really close.

“Cas… “

Castiel popped his mouth off and grabbed Dean’s dick at the base, squeezing it. The feeling of impending orgasm receded.

“Not so quick, Dean, I’m not done with you.”

Dean groaned. Castiel finger was still playing around his hole, and then Castiel slipped another finger in.

“Fuck! Cas… I…”

Castiel smiled at him. “When were you tested last, Dean?”

Dean was having a lot of trouble thinking. “Tested?”

Castiel licked the head of Dean’s cock. “Tested. For STDs, Dean.”

Dean struggled to remember. “Uh., I think… yeah, it was right before I started working for you.”

Castiel kissed the head of Dean’s cock, and continued to finger-fuck him. 

“That’s good, Dean, really good.”

Dean wanted to scream. He was so needy, so horny, he couldn’t make a coherent thought.

“Cas… please…”

Castiel leaned over and whispered in Dean’s ear. “You know I like you, yeah?”

Dean nodded.

“Well, I’m about to fuck you like I don’t.”

Dean moaned.

Castiel opened Dean up a little more, then pulled his fingers out and poured some lube on Dean’s hole and his cock.

When he pushed in, Dean felt like he was being split in half. Castiel was big. Dean had never looked at Castiel’s cock before, but now he wished he had. He would have been prepared at least. Castiel pushed in slowly until he was as far as he could go. 

He thankfully held until Dean relaxed.

Then he pulled back and thrust back in hard. Dean moaned louder than he ever could remember doing before. He grabbed Castiel’s shoulders and held on.

Castiel wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to fuck Dean like he didn’t like him. He’d been attracted to Dean since he first laid eyes on the man, and imagined this many times. Now that he had Dean under him, he intended to act out every fantasy he’d had.

Castiel hooked Dean’s legs with his arms and leaned over, effectively lifting Dean’s ass off the bed and allowing him to thrust even deeper.

Dean began a litany of, “oh fuck, oh god, Cas, Cas, oh fuck…”

Castiel leaned over and kissed him quiet. Dean grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him into an earth-shattering kiss.

Castiel was getting close, so he just stopped moving. Dean groaned. He held still until he got control again and started fucking Dean again. He was completely focused on where his cock was, running over Dean’s rim and deep inside Dean and he wanted it to last as long as possible.

When Castiel stopped and just stayed still inside him, Dean wanted to scream. He was completely overwhelmed with just how good it felt, just how right. Dean wanted it to last forever, even longer than forever. He’d happily die with Castiel fucking him.

“You like that, baby? You like my big cock opening you up for it? You take me so well, baby, you feel so good on my cock… I could fuck you all night.”

Dean’s moans became words. “Oh yes, daddy, it feels so good…”

Castiel chuckled. “Daddy? Yeah, I’m your daddy, fucking my baby boy so good.”

Dean couldn’t believe he’d called Castiel ‘daddy.’ He’d never called anyone that in his life, not even his father. But he was too far gone to think that through so he let it go.

Dean could feel it coming. He didn’t actually want to come, but there was no stopping it. His balls tightened, his cock chubbed up and he came. Hard. Harder than he ever had before in his life. He yelled out Cas’ name and painted them both.

Castiel couldn’t stop it either. He thrust in hard and came moments after Dean did. He threw back his head and thrust back and forth wildly.

When it was over, Castiel rocked back on his knees and pulled out, looking at a string of his cum stretching from the head of his spent cock to Dean’s hole. He smiled, then laid down next to Dean.

When they’d caught their breath, Dean looked at him.

“Cas, that was… wow… you really like taking control, don’t you?”

Castiel laughed. “I do, Dean, I think I told you that. Now, you want to talk about you calling me daddy?”

Dean looked away, his face red. “Not really.”

Castiel laughed again. “I kinda like it.”

Dean mumbled, “I do too.”

The next day, the police called and told Castiel that Alistair had taken a plea, mostly because they’d tied him to a murder of a young male prostitute. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Six months later**

Castiel walked into his trailer. He still had his Captain America suit on. Dean stood up from where he was sitting on the couch and whistled.

“Lookin’ hot, there, Captain.”

Castiel chuckled. “You gonna say that every day?”

Dean walked close and wrapped his arms around Castiel. “Maybe…”

Castiel kissed him and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.

Castiel broke the kiss. “Daddy needs a shower, which you are going to join me in. Then Daddy is going to fuick his baby boy senseless.”

Dean moaned, “Yes, Daddy.”

Castiel slapped him on the ass. “Good boy.”

Castiel had some therapy to deal with what happened to him. Alistair was in prison for life. And if the press went wild when He and Dean started to openly date, it was nothing compared to the frenzy that began when they announced their engagement.


End file.
